Tim's Choice
by jetbstraub
Summary: Everyone makes choices everyday. What if one day an Agent decided Enough? Enough pranks, Enough head slaps, Enough being everyone's whipping boy. What is one day Timothy McGee decided Enough and became his own man. (This a trial chapter to see if this story can fly please leave feed back on your thoughts in reviews. This will be a slash crossover but isn't at this point.)
1. Chapter 1 - Tim's farwell

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of NCIS. I make no profit but write for the enjoyment of it. JetbStraub owns any not recognized characters, backgrounds, or plots not following the NCIS Series or any other crossovers in the story. Happy Reading Jet!

Chapter 01 - Tim's Farwell

Tim walk down the stairs ignoring the glares and muttering. Making his way over to his desk he put the box Vance's secretary had handed him and set it on the desk. He started sorting and putting things in the box. He set two piles on his desk one to be shredded and the other to go to Vance mostly things dealing with open or cold cases or projects he had been working on in his spare time. The four men that had been a step in front and behind him split up one standing next to the stairs, the second to the side of his desk the last two standing by the elevator. He took a pictures down of friends when he took the most current one of his sister down he heard a snort from the man by his desk. He smirked at him and put in the box.

Up until this point the other Agents on his team had ignore him other than comment and jokes at his expense trying to get a rise out of him by talking to each other as if he wasn't there. Until he felt someone glaring at him and they took turns trying to get him to speak to them. He felt someone head slap him and shook his head when the men stepped up to handle it. He heard a demand that he explain the men and the box. Tim calmly looked at his ex-boss and said. "No." Then continued packing.

Feeling the protest from the other Agents and the glare from Gibbs eating into the side of his head. Tim ignored it and the further comments now changing from trying to get information to mocking him for being fired there guess at the box and his escort. Tim ignored them and finished his packing. He sealed the box and handed the box to the man to his left and took the pile needed to the shredder. After shredding it he made his way to Vance explain what the papers where as he handed them to him. Thanked him again and walked to the elevator surrounded by men now getting a glare when he tried to go first and push the elevator button. The elevator opened to find an enraged Abby. She reached out to slap him and he stepped back out of her reach. The men stepped forward telling her to walk away. She huffed and went into Gibbs arms. He smirked and stepped into the elevator. Before the doors closed he heard.

"That's it Probe after ten years. We were your friends and some of us more than that. We deserve more than silence and your goons doing you're talking for you." Tony sneered.

Tim smirked and said. "That's Director McGee to you Agent DiNozzo. And for as much as you once were to me the last few weeks has proven to me I am nothing to any of you."

Tony, Abby, Ziva and Gibbs eyes went wide as the elevators shut.

Tim decided it was a good day to be him. He heard chuckling to his left and right and he grinned. He said. "We have work to do guys. Calls to make and meeting to set up. But first we need to get Jay."

The tallest of the four rolled his eyes and said. "You know Jays going to go ape shit that you did all this without him being able to see it."

Tim grinned and patted his breast jacket pocket and said. "Pen camera. He'll be able to see it all."

The three men cracked up and made whipping noises under their breath as the doors opened up and they went down the hall to Autopsy. Tim chuckled yeah it was a good day to be him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Minions

Chapter 02

Dr. James Palmer kept his comments to himself as he heard his mentor and Boss grumbling to himself about big wigs wasting money as he noticed a group of men surrounding someone come into Autopsy. Two men broke of and stood at the door and two stay with: Tim! Oh he had some explaining to do when did he gained guards. Tim walked over to him a big grin on his face ignoring Dr. Mallard's questions.

Dr. Palmer raised an eyebrow and smirked as he said. "Something happen on the way to Autopsy Agent McGee?"

Tim smirked and nodded and said. "I had a productive day Dr. Palmer. Can I speak to you in private a moment?"

Palmer nodded and wasn't surprised when two of the men followed him and Tim. One stopping them to clear the office then nodding. Once the door was closed and they were settled. Palmer crossed his arms and said. "Start talking Tim."

The two guards made whipping sounds.

Palmer turned and glared at the two. He said. "Behave you two. Don't think I've forgotten that where trouble is you two seem to follow."

The two men hung their heads like naughty little boys but hid smirks.

Tim grinned that was his Jay. Feeling the glare back on him he blanked his face and said. "I made my choice Jay."

Palmer looked relieved and he said. "You took the offer. Thank god. Now what?"

Tim smirked and wrapped his arms around Jay and said. "Now we leave this place behind us and start building our kingdom."

Palmer smirked and said eyes twinkling. "Kingdom? I think someone has done too much gaming. Do I need to restrict your games again?"

Tim pouted and said. "Be nice to me Jay or you won't get your present."

Palmer hugged him and fought the urge to bite that pouting lip. He said. "Behave Tim and give me my present."

Tim raised an eyebrow and said teasing. "You like it when I'm bad. Gives you cause to punish me."

Palmer shook his head and glared.

Tim laughed and took the pen camera out and plugged it into his lap top showing Jay what happened upstairs.

After watching Palmer chuckled and said. "I'm surprised Gibbs didn't try and stop you."

Tim shrugged and said. "Not much he can do. So should we blow this joint and start our new lives."

Palmer raised an eyebrow and said. "Too many ways to take that so we'll just leave. Oh Dr. Mallard I can't just leave."

Tim grinned and took his arm and led Jay out the door and through Autopsy to the elevator surrounded by the guards calling over his shoulder. "Dr. Palmer quits effective immediately see Director Vance for details on your replacement Dr. Mallard."

"Timothy really is this necessary. You don't need to leave just admit…." Ducky stopped when he was met with glaring blue eyes and sad but determined green eyes. The men stepped aside and Tim stepped forward.

"Dr. Mallard I will say this only one time. I have nothing to admit to as I've done nothing wrong. I said what you all wanted to hear two months ago and nothing else. Those days are now over. You will refer to me as Director McGee as we are no longer friends and don't think we ever were. Good day Doctor." Tim smiled when Jay took his hand and pulled him out of the room the men surrounding them as Dr. Mallard shouted questions.

Once in the elevator Palmer turned to Tim and said. "You didn't owe him that you don't owe them anything."

Tim nodded and said a small smirk on his face. "No but when the shit hits the fan there going to realize how badly they fucked up and I want them to know the only person to blame is themselves. I tried Jay for years I tried to be part of the team and all I got for my trouble was to be Abby's whipping boy. Tony's patsy for pranks. Ziva's tour guide and Gibbs computer go to guy. I'm done putting myself out there just to lick my wounds until the next time they are bored or need something. They need to know that."

Palmer nodded and said. "So new kingdom. Does that mean I get minions? I could be the mad scientist. I need a new name though."

Tim looked at the four guards and said. "What do you think guys Jay deserve minions and a cool new name like Dr. Evil or Dr. Death?"

The tallest guard smirked and said in a staged slimy voice. "Yes Master."

Tim and the four guards broke up laughing as Palmer glared. Finally Palmer smirked and said. "Yeah, yeah yuk it up we'll see who gets the last laugh."

Tim got himself under control and said. "Ok guys, professional faces we need to maintain an image."

Tim almost lost it again when Palmer and the four guards struck poses of snotty business men but stopped himself as the doors opened. The four guards leading him and Palmer to their cars one went with Tim and the others grumbling about Tim needing a bigger car went with Palmer.

Tim drove out of the lot smirking as his passenger stuck his head out the window like a big dog and made weeeee sounds as he drove. Stopping at a light he said. "Really Harry. How old are you?"

Harry Potter turned and smirked at Tim and said. "Old enough to know better and still too young to care Timmy."


End file.
